new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Evolving pasta
(Note copying from the old wiki.) So the idea is that users will take turns writing more of the pasta. (This turned out to be a bad idea once TheDudeWhoLicksMustard discovered it. Don't treat this as some kind of vandalism, treat it as a lesson, as this perfectly demonstrates what NOT to do when you have writers block. I also improved some of the additions (and their grammar), so thank me for two things.) Start Edit Once upon a time, there was a user in a red void. The user was confused; he was the first user that was not a test account or an admin. His name was "John Doe". He was alone when suddenly, another person appeared. "Jane Doe". John freaked out, but he decided to greet Jane. Jane said nothing in response. John tried a few more times to get her attention, before he eventually gave up. Jane, after a while, ended up responding. John looked at the chat and realized that she had said something. "Yo soy anónimo" Jane said. John only spoke English, so he didn't know what she meant. He sent Jane a friend request, but Jane didn't accept it. John was curious what would make her happy. They played for some time but then she left. He didn't know why. A few days later, John was back on Roblox and so did Jane. "Come join my game!" Jane said. John entered the server and he gasped. The server had dead robloxians all over the ground. "I hate you!" Jane said. Then, the sky turned red and the ground shook. Tornadoes appeared all over the place. Jane's character also turned corrupted. John quickly left the game, but only to find his desktop image had changed. It was a picture of Jane with her eyes a black creepy color. Through his speakers, John heard a voice. "Turn around" said a cold, raspy voice. John did so, and he saw Jane behind him. John woke up and decided to play Roblox to see if he was just dreaming. He saw a new character, charles_darwin_12, and asked him a question. "Evolution, eh?" John asked. Then, charles_darwin_12 looked at John, and John saw that charles_darwin_12 was holding a ban hammer. John quickly left the game and decided to go play Minecraft. He saw charles_darwin_12 there too, so John turned off his computer and went to sleep. John had a nightmare about some monster in the distance. He approached it in his nightmare, and it responded by biting him. John woke up, the room was dark, and he felt scared. He walked back to his computer and switched on Roblox again, just to check if everything is okay. When he got on, his recent places were gone, and he had no games unlocked. Then, John saw that charles_darwin_12 and Jane had a kid. 'jeffrey_darwin_12_evolution'. John then noticed that Jane and charles_darwin_12 had gotten married by a priest named charles_darwin_hater. Jane, in real life, ended up running into John, only to find that Jane was holding a knife. These days, John is always having nightmares about him getting killed by Jane. One night, when he was asleep, he was 'sleep talking'. "Jane, I love you. Please let me be with you forever," he said. Jane came through the walls, and took him to her place where she lives. John woke up only to find himself lying beside a well. He looked at the well and found Jane, climbing up at the well. John got frightened and ran away. He looked behind, but Jane wasn't there, so he went to the well to check again, and found nothing. Relieved, but it was way wrong. John turned in front and found Jane, with black creepy eyes and her mouth was mutiliated, smiling to him with her gums bleeding, together with a knife covered with blood. Her brain oozed out, but was sticking on her head. "What do you want from me? I've had enough!" John flustered. Instead of responding, Jane did not and started chasing him, with her bloody knife. John ran away from Jane, and he managed to escape. "I've lost her, thank God" he said, simply. John saw a huge dead tree, and saw Jane being hanged. He was surrounded with several big trees. Then, Jane wriggled from the rope, walking over to John slowly. "I'm toast now!" John screamed. John then saw an abandoned wooden house, however, he has a phobia of staying by himself and in a dark room. John has only 2 options - either go in, or get killed. He chose the first choice and he went in. John went in, panting. He took his flashlight and saw a figure, looking directly at him. John saw a knife and took it, and killed himself. John woke up and it was a dream. "It was a nightmare". It was midnight and John went to sleep. Category:Weird Category:That doesn't even make any sense to make a pasta.